Wizards in Spira
by DarKazeura
Summary: Harry Potter needs to train to beat Voldemort. His friend Luna decides to help him, but in order to do that...she must first tell him her real name. Rikku.
1. Spira

**This is the first story i've ever posted. I hope you all enjoy, if not feel free to tell me what i'm doing wrong. My motto is that you can only improve.**

**Disclamer: I hold no ownership towards Harry Potter or Final Fantasy 10.**

**Chappie # One :Kyda Fyo**

**

* * *

**

"I need to train, there's no way I can beat Voldemort as I am right now." Harry rubbed at his scar tiredly, "My luck is only going to get me so far."

"Harry, whatever you do we're right behind you." Hermione put her book bag down and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah mate, whatever you plan to do, we'll do too." The redheaded boy glanced at the closed door at the bottom of the stairs. "You think they would let us join the order meetings though, I mean you've fought You-Know-Who more times than most of the Order members…and you're still alive!"

Harry sighed, he knew his friends only wanted to help, but he needed help from someone who could actually help. Hermione was a great researcher, and Ron was a great strategist… but this was a war. He needed someone who could help him learn to fight -and win.

"Hey Harry," Ginny smiled nervously, walking up to the trio. "Luna sent you a letter," she handed him the bright yellow letter, "I don't know why she sent it to me, but then again it is_ Luna_ were talking about…" Ginny walked back up the stairs laughing.

Harry smiled guiltily at Ginny's retreating form; she was still pretty upset that he had broken up with her… He just wished that she would understand -he couldn't handle it if she got hurt because she was with him.

"So what does Loony have to say?" Ron asked popping a chocolate frog into his mouth.

Harry gave the redhead a glare, Luna had saved them all more than once and yet the redhead still continued to make fun of her because she was different.

Hermione glanced at the direction Ginny had went, and said, "I'm going to go see what Gin's up to. You two had better not get into any trouble while I'm gone." Hermione smiled at the two boys and walked up the stairs.

Harry watched Hermione go, and looked towards Ron, "I'm going to go upstairs to our room, you coming?"

Ron shook his head no, so Harry shrugged and walked up to his room. Sitting on the bed he opened Luna's letter.

_Hello Harry,_

_I didn't see you at the funeral, so I'm writing you now -This is Luna by the way. I know you were close with Professor Dumbledore, I'm sure you will see him again someday… nothing gone is ever gone forever. _

_Ginny told me you are not planning on coming back to Hogwarts… It sounds as if She, Ronald and Hermione also do not plan on returning… So I'm not returning ether. Daddy is going to spend the summer looking for __Crumple-Horned Snorklacks… But since there is little keeping me here anymore -I'm going home. I was wondering if you would like to come with me, it may do you good to get away from here for awhile… _

_My pops said you could come as long as I took responsibility for you… My home is very different than what you are used to. It is also very far away, but we can travel back and forth using the Kyda-Fyo. (It's a large…doorway that leads to my home)_

_If you come, there are many things you could learn, the people from my home use a different type of magic than taught at Hogwarts. I'm sure you could learn how to use it…_

_Please think it over… I look forward to your reply._

_Sincerely,_

_Lunesca Lovegood._

Harry closed the letter with a smile on his face, the people around here treated him like glass -he was never going to learn how to fight here... But the Order would never let him go with Luna. He sighed, he was stuck here. Harry smirked; he was stuck here _unless_ he left before they had a chance to realize he planed on leaving.

He grabbed a quill and parchment to compose his reply.

_Luna,_

_I would love to go with you. When are you planning on leaving and what would I need to bring? The Order would never let me go…so I'm not planning on telling them. I will leave them a note. The Weasleys and Hermione will be angry…but I feel I need to do this._

_Harry_

Harry handed the letter to Hedwig, "Can you take this to my friend Luna, Hedwig?" The snowy owl pecked his finger affectionately and flew out the window.

The next day Hedwig returned with a bright orange letter, Harry smiled fondly at his owl companion and took the letter from her offering claws.

_Hello Harry,_

_I'm leaving on Wednesday; bring anything you think you may like to have with you. The only way to get to my home is through the Ministry of Magic, would you be able to meet me there on Wednesday? I'll wait for you in the lobby._

_Sincerely,_

_Lunesca Lovegood._

Harry smiled, but then realized -today was Wednesday! He quickly packed all his belongings into his trunk and used his wand to shrink it. His seventeenth birthday had been two weeks ago, so he could finally do magic legally out of school.

"Hedwig, Can you stay here with Hermione while I'm gone?" The owl gave him an affectionate nip on the finger, "Thanks girl."

He quickly jotted down a note to the Order and his friends and placed it on his bed. After putting the shrunken trunk into his robes, the messy haired teen walked down the stairs to the kitchen, He smiled at his friends and grabbed a banana off the table, addressing his friends, he spoke, "I'm going to go back to sleep for awhile, I didn't sleep well last night." Harry rubbed his scar for show.

The group sitting at the table gave him concerned looks but let the subject drop.

Harry walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs making sure the group in the kitchen could hear him going up to his room. When he got the first landing he whispered a spell to silence his footsteps, and walked back down the stairs and towards the front door. Being careful not to wake up Mrs. Black, Harry opened the front door and embraced freedom.

He didn't have his Apparating license yet, but he knew how it was done, so he pulled his hood up to hide his face and apparated to the Ministry of Magic.

Luna spotted him right away, despite the fact that he was wearing a hood. She walked up to him and said, "Hey… You ready to go?"

He nodded and let her lead him to the elevator. Once in, she pressed the button that would take them to the department of mysteries. Harry panicked slightly and gave her a questioning look, "Why -Why are we going to the DOM?"

Harry cursed himself silently. He hadn't even checked to see if it was really Luna… it could be an imposter!

Luna smiled vaguely, "The Kyda-Fyo is in this department. Me and Daddy are the only ones authorized to use it."

The two stepped into the circular room, Luna looked Harry in the eye, "Hold my hand Harry."

He gave her a bewildered look but grasped her hand anyway. Luna spoke clearly to the room, "Kyda-Fyo."

One of the many doors in the room turned a misty blue color, similar to the color of Luna's eyes.

"Okay Harry," she paused, "There's something you need to know… Something important."

Harry gave her a questioning look, "What is it Luna?"

She smiled nervously and spoke, "My name is Rikku Highwind."

Harry pulled his hand back as if struck, He was in a war, how could he be so stupid! How could he have fallen for this? He growled "What have you done with Luna?" and pushed her up against the wall. Not-Luna yelped momentarily surprised at his action and the harsh look in his eyes. The arm that wasn't gripping her he used to hold his wand to her throat.

"I'm only going to ask one more time." He growled glaring at the smaller blond girl. "What have you done to Luna?" the only clue that the girl was even aware of her situation was the quickening of her breath. "Answer me!" he cried pushing his wand closer to her.

The blonds' eyes were wide with shock and a hint of fear, "I _am_ Luna… it's just… Luna isn't my actual name –It's an alias I've been using for the past five years to attend Hogwarts. I would have gone by my actual name –but Daddy… He's sick you know? He was affected by si— a toxin." The blond paused, "He was affected by a toxin that made him forget things, It wasn't safe for him at home while he was sick…so he came through the Kyda-Fyo… and since I was grieving -My mother had just….passed on. I went with him." She babbled.

"Daddy is my pops brother, making him my uncle—" she started.

"You mean he's not your dad?" Harry asked trying to make sense of the situation. "Why have you always said he was your dad if he's not?"

Not-Luna gave him an inquiring look, "I've never once said that Daddy was my father though…"

"You just did!"

Not-Luna laughed, "Ooh! I get it! You all thought I meant he was my 'Daddy'?" she giggled some more, "No, nonononono!" she smiled up at him sheepishly; "His name is Daddy."

"Okay," Harry said eyeing _Rikku_ suspiciously. "-but what does this have to do with you going by the name Luna?"

"Daddy was sick, and in his confused state of mind…he made up a whole new world inside his head. He dubbed himself Artemus Lovegood, and he named me Lunesca Lovegood." She paused, "I tried to tell him my name was Rikku, but he was so convinced…"

Harry smiled at her slightly, what she was saying was slightly bizarre, but for some reason he couldn't help but believe her. The green eyed teen coughed awkwardly and backed up watching the blond rub her now bruised arm. "I'm so sorry Luna!" he felt horrible, she was in pain and it was because of him… he was as bad as Malfoy!

His guilt must have shown because Rikku frowned at him, "Harry, don't worry! I'm fine! Really." She paused, "Now Harry, stop with the sad face! Your making _me_ feel guilty and I didn't even do anything!"

Harry sighed and whispered, "I still had no right to hurt you like that Luna…" he paused, "I mean Rikku…"

"You're still the girl I befriended, whether you go by a different name or not. You're still the one who helped us fight in the DOM, and you're still the girl I've come to think of as one of my best friends… Lun-" He smiled slightly and corrected himself "-Rikku."

Rikku smiled up at him brightly, "You _really_ mean it Harry?" giving him a sheepish look she whispered, "Sorry for springing this all on you like this…I would understand if you didn't want to come with me…" she looked at him sadly.

For some reason Harry couldn't stand to see the blond girl frown, it made him feel as if there was no hope left in the world. "I'll still go with you. Are there any other huge life altering secrets you wish to bestow upon me before we go?" he asked, smiling lightly.

"Nope, I'm mostly secreted out for the moment," She smiled up at him, "Try again in a couple days and we'll see." Giving him a concerned look Rikku asked "Are you ready to go?"

Harry smiled and nodded slightly. Okay so truthfully he wasn't ready, Harry would have loved to think about all he had just learned of, but there was no time. If the Order noticed his disappearance before he was completely gone, they would make him go back. "Let's go Rikku."

She gripped his hand once more and they took a step towards the glowing door, "Oh, one more thing Harry, when we get to the other side you will notice a couple differences about me."

Harry shrugged and the two teens walked through the Kyda-Fyo.

The door disappeared behind them and Rikku grinned proudly, "Welcome Harry," She paused and gestured dramatically to their surroundings, "To my Home, Bikanel Desert."

Harry looked around the desert in awe; he had never seen anything so…big! "It's amazing Lu—Rikku!" He glanced at the blond and gasped. "Your eyes!"

Rikku grinned, "You like?" she pointed to her green swirling pupils, "All Al Bhed have eyes like this, I had to use a glamour on my eyes while in the Wizarding world, my race of people is thought of to be extinct.

"Rikku, I can't help but notice that you seem more…" Harry paused, unsure of how to word what he wanted to ask.

Rikku just smiled, "Sane? Alert? Less loony?"

Harry smiled sheepishly, "Yea…"

Rikku took a deep breath, "Spira is sort of like the wizerding world, in the way that it's there, but only certain people can enter it… Spira is much more cut off from the world than the wizerding world though. The only reason you could come here at all is because you were holding my hand. If you learn the magic of Spira, you will be able to come and go like I do… but you will never be able to bring another person here, as you are not truly from here."

Harry gave her a confused look, "But what does that have to do with-"

"I'm getting there Harry." She smiled. "The thing is, my race of people, The Al Bhed… My race of people is only supposed to reside in Spira." She paused, "You see, we Al Bhed can never _truly_ leave Spira; because no matter where we go, our souls are still connected to Spira in such a way that we get caught between worlds."

"So you can still see things in Spira when you are in the wizerding world?" Harry asked in confusion. "And that's why it always seems like you were off in your own world?"

Rikku smiled, "Bingo."

She paused, "You should also know that we are no longer on Earth. So, welcome to Spira, Harry."

Harry could only stare at his surroundings in awe. He was finally free –and wait! "What do you mean we're not on earth?"

Back at the Order headquarters Ron gasped, he had walked into his room to see if Harry was awake, but instead found a small piece of parchment in the place of his friend.

"Hermione!" he yelled running out of the room with the letter in his hand, "Hermione come quick!"

The bushy haired girl ran towards him and asked "What's wrong Ron?"

He silently handed her the letter.

_To whomever it concerns._

_I'm sorry. By the time you read this letter I'm already long gone. The war is coming, and I need to learn how to defend myself. Luna offered me such a chance. I'm not telling you where I'm going… Because I honestly do not know._

_Ron and Hermione, I'm sorry for taking off like this… but this is something I feel I need to do on my own. I'm not coming back until I'm ready. You should go back to Hogwarts, it's safer there -and you still have stuff to learn… well Ron does, I wouldn't be surprised if Hermione already had the NEWT level work memorized._

_Ginny, please don't wait for me. You deserve someone who can be there for you… That someone is never going to be me as long as I have a war to fight… You deserve happiness…you shouldn't have to put your happiness off for me._

_Please don't look for me._

_-Harry James Potter _


	2. Sin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or final fantasy 10. curses**

**Chapter two!**

**

* * *

**

"C'mon Harry! It's this way, I'm completely positively almost totally sure this time!"

Harry sighed, it was hot, he was tired, and he was pretty sure they were lost. "Okay Rikku… if you say so…"

Rikku smiled at him, "You'll love it!" the blond jogged ahead a bit and cheered, "Harry! C'mon! It _is_ this way! The sign says so!"

"Uh, Rikku…That sign isn't in English… how does _Rusa drec fao,_ mean were going the right way?" Harry gave the blond an inquiring look.

Rikku laughed merrily, "It's in Al Bhed Harry," she patted him on the head consolingly, "I'll teach it to you!"

Harry nodded, "That would be great Rikku!"

Rikku smiled and fell into step beside him, "Okay, A is Y. B is P. C is L…"

* * *

"M is S… N is -"

"Rikku…" Harry started, cutting her off, "I think we went the wrong way. I think we're lost."

"Hmm, why do you say that Harry?"

"Because we're back to where we started from." He replied. "I thought this was your home Rikku? Shouldn't that mean you know your way around?"

"Eh Heh Heh…" Rikku smiled uncomfortably, "I haven't actually been here since I was nine…" Giving him a sheepish look she continued, "The sands can change a lot in seven years…"

"Veahtc!" A loud voice shouted from behind them. "Bnabyna du tea!"

Rikku turned quickly and put her hands up in a pose of surrender. "Fyad! Fa yna hud veahtc! E ys Rikku, tyikrdan uv Al Bhed maytan Cid! Yht drec-" she gestured to where Harry stood looking confused, "-Drec ec Ayndrmehk, Harry."

The man walked up to her, eyeing her curiously, "Rikki…?" he asked, an unsure tone showing in his voice.

Rikku smiled up at him vary few people called her Rikki. "Prudran? Oui'ja kuddah cuu dymm! E seccat oui!" the blond stepped forward and embraced the taller man.

Harry gave the two a quizzical look, "What's going on? You two know each other?"

Rikku gave him a sheepish look and replied, "Harry this is my Brother Aniki." To the taller man she said, "Prudran, drec ec so vneaht Harry -vnus Ayndr.

Harry smiled up at the brother of his friend, "Hello."

"Rammu."

Harry closed his eyes trying to translate the strange word, "Rikku?" he addressed. "Is O the equivalent of U?"

The blond thief nodded.

Harry grinned, "Ah ha! I translated the word! Rammu is Hello! Yea! I've got the power!" the green eyed wizard broke off suddenly, looking into the distance, "Is that a flying monkey?" he asked before passing out due to heat exhaustion.

Rikku gave her brother a sheepish smile, "Harry's hajan paah du dra tacand pavuna…"

Aniki nodded solemnly. "Mad ic kad res du Rusa essateydmo!"

* * *

Confusion was the first thing Harry felt when he began to wake. It was cool in the room he was in, wasn't he supposed to be in the desert? He also seemed to be lying on a bed, but he clearly remembered lying on sand. "Where am I?" he groaned and rolled out of the bed wearily. Hmm? There was someone in the room with him, "Rikku?" he asked squinting his eyes trying to make out the figure within the dark room.

"Hello Harry. I'm glad to see you awake… you have been asleep for two days. Why hadn't you told me you were so dehydrated? I would have given you some water! You had me worried ya know?"

"I'm sorry Rikku. I didn't want to waste all of your water; you needed it as much as I did." Harry sighed, "I'm just not used to the heat is all." He walked towards Rikku who was standing by a metal door, "Where are we?"

Rikku smiled, seriousness gone, "Welcome Harry," she paused dramatically as they walked through the Machina sliding door, grinning she gestured to the area surrounding them, "to my Home." She concluded.

_Wow_… was the only coherent thought to go through Harry's head, "its bloody _amazing_ Rikku!"

The blond smiled proudly, her now green eyes shining in amusement. "C'mon Harry! I'll show you around!" she grabbed his arm and started pulling him down the hallway, "I have to introduce you to my pops, he's the Al Bhed's leader." She smiled up at him, "I think he'll like you."

* * *

"You _what_ ?" Cid slammed his hands down on the table aggressively, "You know the rules _Rikku Lnescuh Highwind _! And yet here you go, deliberately breaking them." the balding man glared at his only daughter.

"But pops," Rikku started.

"Don't _but pops_ me!" Cid growled.

"You said I could bring him!" she yelled, showing her frustration. "I wrote to you and asked…and you wrote back and said yes!" She glared back heatedly, "so don't you start yelling at me!"

"I did no such thing! You know how careful I am about the Kyda-Fyo!" Cid paused, a knowing look in his eyes. "Tyshed!" he cursed. He held up a hand to silence the blond girl and walked to a large button on the wall. He pushed the red button and started yelling into it, "Aniki! Kad ouin ycc tufh rana!"

Rikku winced at her fathers' tone of voice, he was really _not_ happy. Poor Harry… she glanced at her friend; he wasn't even aware of his surroundings, she could tell by the look on his face that he was lost in horrible memories. Rikku inwardly cursed her stupidity, Harry would of course think this was his entire fault, and he would think he caused a rift between her and her father. "Tyshed!" she cursed silently as she looked over at her wizard friend. She walked over to the green eyed teen and crouched down so she was eye level with him, "Harry?" she whispered.

The teen didn't even notice her. Rikku sighed sadly and shot a quick glare at her father, "Now look what you've done!" she hissed venomously. "Harry?" she placed a hand on his knee, "Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry looked up at her, and whispered "I should go… I didn't mean to cause any trouble…"

Rikku shook her head exasperatedly, "Don't worry Harry… this fight has nothing to do with you… Pops and I fight a lot… it's part of the reason I went to live with Daddy… talks between me and my pops always turn into screaming matches."

Harry gave her an unsure look, "Are you sure you don't want me to go?"

Cid stepped over to the two teens, "You're not going anywhere. The trouble has already been done; you leaving would only cause more problems. The only way I will allow you to leave is if you learn the ways of the Spirans."

"Vydran?" Aniki whispered fearfully poking his head through the door, "Oui lymmat?"

Cid glared at his son. "Ryja oui paah nabmoehk du so syem ykyeh?"

Aniki blinked and looked over at Rikku and Harry, "Picdat!"

Cid motioned for Harry and Rikku to leave the room, which they had no problem with, the door closed behind them but they could still hear the elder highwinds yelling. "Hahaha, Brother's had this coming for years!" Rikku spoke gleefully.

Harry stopped walking, "Why do you call him Brother…I thought you said his name was Aniki?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Everyone calls him Brother, unless he's in trouble, then its Aniki."

"But you introduced him to me as Aniki…"

Rikku shrugged, "Maybe I was suffering from heat exhaustion too?"

The two teens were interrupted by a group of Al Bhed running towards Cid's office. Rikku stepped in front of them to block their path, "You do _not_ want to go in there right now."

The blond man and self proclaimed leader of the group glared at Rikku haughtily "Step out of the way _little _girl."

Harry took a step forward but Rikku put a hand on his arm to calm him. "I recognize your conceited tone." Rikku glared towards the blond male in the wetsuit. He had goggles on so she couldn't see his eyes.

The guy visibly bristled, "Who do you think you are?" the guy whispered coldly.

"Rikku." Was her simple reply.

The guy instantly calmed, "Cid's girl!"

Rikku blanched, "…Gippal."

Harry looked between the two of them confusedly, "Hey. I'm Harry." He put out a hand for the older guy to shake.

Gippal looked at the hand disdainfully. "Name's Gippal." To Rikku he spoke, "Give Cid a message for me will you?" he pulled off his goggles showing that he had an eye patch over one eye. "Tell him we finally found it. He'll know what you're talking about."

Rikku nodded. "Fine." She shot one last glare at Gippal and led Harry away.

Gippal looked at the four guys accompanying him, "Fuf, Meddma Rikku's kuddah rud!" he paused slightly, "pid fryd'c fedr dra pmylg lmuygc?"

* * *

"Pops," Rikku addressed the balding man. "Gippal gave me a message to pass along to you." She paused and mumbled, "Stupid Gippal." Continuing, she thought back to the conversation, "He said to tell you that 'they finally found it.' And he said you would know what he was talking about."

Cid sat up strait, "Rikku, I need you to lead a recovery team. A year ago we discovered a blueprint for an ancient Machina Airship. We have been looking for it for a long time…but now we have found it, and I need you to lead the team to obtain it."

Rikku nodded. "But…why me?"

"You have a knack for Machina, and you promised your friend that you would show him the world."

Rikku smiled, "So that means Harry can come?"

Cid nodded. "Now go pack. We leave in an hour."

* * *

Harry smiled, Rikku had just given him the best gift _ever_; a sphere grid. "So this'll help me learn new things?"

"Yep. In Spira when you defeat fiends they leave behind spheres, items, and Gil –which is the money currency for all of Spira…So you use the spheres on your sphere grid and when you lock the sphere into the node, you learn that ability. Although you have to do a lot of fighting to open up the gateways between nodes." She paused to catch her breath. "I'm a natural thief, so I start out in that section of the sphere grid, you on the other hand seem to be a natural at giving others status alignments, so you start out on that side," she pointed to the small section of the sphere grid he had hanging around his neck.

"Wicked."

The two teens were currently standing aboard the recovery ship, and they seemed to be in the middle of the ocean. "I've never been on a ship before…" Harry whispered wistfully.

Rikku smiled up at him, "Well, there's a first for everything. You'll get to-"

She was cut off by a loud shout of "Myht yreyt!"

Rikku smiled at Harry, "We've found land."

"Rikku, take the underwater attack team and check out the land." Cid ordered.

Rikku nodded. "I'll be back in a bit Harry." She gave him an apologetic half smile, "I would take you with me, but where we're going you need to be able to fight underwater…while holding your breath."

* * *

Harry was bored. For the past hour he had been occupied with learning the Al Bhed language. But now… now he was done. He could read and write it with next to no problem, even speak it some extent. But he just wasn't getting the hang of understanding it when it was spoken to him. "Cunno Kayakku." He whispered to the blond man who was teaching him.

"It be all right." He replied in his broken English. "You learn vast."

"Fast," Harry corrected absent mindedly. He was worried about Rikku, she and her team had been gone for around three hours.

"Rikku is to be fine." Kayakku stated as if reading his mind.

Harry smiled at the older man gratefully, "I'm sure she will be too, I just-"

"Hello Harry." The afore mentioned girl whispered.

"Rikku!" he glared half heartedly, "I was getting worried."

The blond smiled cheekily, "That's because you lo-_ove _me!" she giggled.

Harry looked the girl over, if he didn't know so, he would say this wasn't the girl he had befriended three years ago, she looked nothing like Luna. Harry was glad, as much as he liked Luna, Rikku seemed so much more _real_. It was probably because Rikku _is_ more real. Luna was a made up identity… Rikku is Luna. Completely.

"Who's the guy?" Harry asked, noticing the strangely dressed blond that was being dragged up the latter from land to ship.

Rikku shrugged, "I really don't know, he was in the temple, the guys—" she jerked her thumb in the direction of the underwater attack team, "-They thought he was a fiend… they were going to kill him. It's a good thing I was in charge."

Harry nodded. "The guys waking up." He backed up to the railing to let brother and other miscellaneous Al Bhed's deal with the teen.

Rikku giggled, Brother was grunting and pointing trying to get the mysterious teen to understand.

Harry looked towards her and whispered, "I guess it's true, anyone can speak troll."

Rikku burst out laughing, to the blond teen she said, "He said you can stay if you work." She continued laughing, tears coming out of her eyes in her mirth. "Heh heh, troll…"

Harry just shook his head. "I'm Harry."

The blond smiled at him, "I'm Tidus."

"Okay, get to work!" Cid yelled.

Harry smiled at Rikku; Tidus had already dived into the water, "Good luck Rikku. And be careful, Tidus seems harmless but that might not be the case."

Rikku nodded and climbed onto the railing of the ship, turning she looked at Harry and dramatically struck a pose, "I'll be back!" and then she swan dived into the water.

* * *

Harry was dozing from his place leaning over the railing when a cough caught his attention, Rikku had finally surfaced! "Need a hand?"

Rikku nodded, and Harry reached down and grabbed the thief's hand. "Where's Tidus?"

"Still down there. He must be a Blitzball player, five hours is the longest I can hold my breath, but now it's going on six hours and he still looks fine."

Harry gave her a confused look, "What is Blitzball?"

"I'll have to show you! It's similar to Quidditch, just without the brooms and - and okay. It's nothing like Quidditch… but it's still awesome!"

Harry nodded, slightly dazed.

"Hey, can you give me a hand up?"

Harry looked over the railing, Tidus had surfaced. "Here," he held his hand out for the blond teen to grab.

The rest of the team surfaced shortly after, they all looked famished. "Vuut desa!" Gippal cried out leading the group to the inner cabin. The door closed right behind Rikku and Harry locking Tidus out in the cold.

A disgruntled shout could be heard from Tidus, "I helped out didn't I?"

"Pops! Why did you lock Tidus outside?"

The man glared at his daughter, "He's not one of us." He replied.

Harry couldn't help but smile slightly, did that mean he was one of them? Rikku walked into the next room and grabbed a tray of food. "I'm going to bring this to Tidus."

* * *

"Why hello there. What is your name?"

The blond smiled shyly, and replied, "Rikku." Not able to hold her curiosity she spoke, "Are you a Blitzball player?"

Tidus puffed out his chest and replied, "Star player of the Zanarkand Abes!"

Rikku looked down at her feet sadly, "Did you hit your head or something?"

Tidus scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "Uh, you guys hit me."

"Uh right…" she paused seeing Harry walk out of the cabin, turning back towards Tidus she whispered, "Do you remember anything before that?"

So Tidus told her all about Zanarkand, and about this guy named Auron, and that the huge Sin thing had attacked them before they were engulfed in a bright light.

"Did I say something wrong?" Tidus asked seeing Rikku's solemn look.

"You were near Sin." She paused and looked at Harry to make sure he was listening. "Don't worry, you'll be better in no time." She sighed sadly. "They say your head gets funny when Sin is near… Maybe you had some kind of dream?"

Tidus frowned at the two teens, "Are you saying I'm sick?"

Rikku nodded, "Because of sins toxin, yeah."

Tidus gulped, "Are you sure?"

Rikku frowned, "Yeah, there is no Zanarkand anymore. Sin destroyed it a thousand years ago. So… no one plays Blitzball there."

Tidus looked visibly surprised, "What do you mean a thousand years ago?" he cried, "I saw Sin attack Zanarkand! You're saying that happened a thousand years ago? No way!"

Rikku winced at his harsh tone, "I'm sorry Tidus…"

Harry looked towards the blond Blitzer, "We'll help you out any way we can."

Rikku nodded. "Hey…You said you're a Blitzball player?" seeing his nod she continued. "You should go to Luca! Someone might know who you are, or you might find someone you recognize!"

Tidus gave her a skeptical look, "Luca?"

Rikku walked over to Harry and the two of them conversed silently for a couple minutes. "Okay." She addressed the blitzer, "Leave it to me. I'll get you to Luca, Promise!"

Seeing as he wasn't replying Harry spoke up, "You'd rather stay here?"

Tidus shook his head, "Uh uh."

"Okay, I'll go tell the others. Wait here." Rikku smiled at Harry and ran towards the cabin to tell her father the new destination. "Oh," she paused just before the door, "One more thing. Don't tell anyone you're from Zanarkand, okay? Yevon says it's a holy place. You might upset someone."

"Okay…" Tidus muttered as he went to stand next to Harry who was leaning on the railing. He looked towards Harry, "Why do you look as confused as I do?"

Harry sighed, "I'm not from around here…" he whispered vaguely.

Tidus started pacing, and mumbling, "My Zanarkand, some kind of holy place? Since when?" He growled in frustration, "Yevon? Sin? Luca?" To Harry he whispered, "I thought Sin just took me to a faraway place, that I could go back in a day or two… But a thousand years in the future? No way!" Tidus kicked at the railing and fell. A large form shot out of the water shaking the ship. The door to the cabin opened and the Al Bhed ran onto the deck, but the shaking of the ship caused them to fall down.

Harry held on to the railing for dear life. "What's going on?"

"Sin!"

"Sin ec rana!"

"Ed'c ihtan ic!"

The whole ship was shaking now, a wave crashed into the side, taking Tidus and Harry with it. Rikku screamed and ran to the edge, Harry was being sucked into a whorl pool and Tidus was already gone. "Harry!" she screamed. The dark haired teen disappeared. "Har_-ry _!

* * *

**please review!**


	3. Seperated

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or final fantasy X.**

**Chapter Two! (Just a warning, Everything after the second page was written while I was semi-drunk.)**

* * *

Harry gasped for air, _where was he? _"Rikku?" he called, and not surprisingly she didn't answer. If he squinted he could make out docks in the distance, so he started to slowly swim to them… He was terrible at swimming and he was _tired_.

"Hey! You okay?"

Harry looked up with a startled expression on his face, he must have zoned out, for he was now at the docks. He grabbed onto the edge and pulled himself up, panting as if he had just run a marathon.

"You okay?" the man asked again.

"I think so…" Harry replied through his gasps for air. "Where am I?"

"Kilika island…" the man replied.

"Oh." Harry whispered, having no idea where Kilika was.

"What were you doing so far out in the ocean?"

"I was on a boat…with friends; Sin attacked and I was thrown overboard… and now… I- where is Kilika? I think Sin's toxin has effected me, the only things I can remember is being on a ship, and the name Luca…" Harry looked down, he felt bad about lying, but to say he was from Earth… he would probably be locked up in a mental ward; if this place even _had_ mental wards.

"You survived a close encounter with Sin? You must be infected with Sins toxin. But you're still alive, so praise be to Yevon." the man did a weird bow thing and smiled at him.

Harry frowned; Rikku had said something about Yevon not liking her people. He shrugged slightly, he needed help, this guy looked helpful. Before he could speak up the man smiled at him.

"You can stay with me and my wife, I'll take you to the temple priest tomorrow… maybe he can help you regain your memories."

Harry gave the man a grateful smile. "My name is Harry."

"Jophua." The man replied. "Come Harry, you must be starved."

Harry's stomach grumbled in reply. "I guess I am kind of hungry…" he grinned sheepishly.

"I wonder where Tidus ended up…" Harry paused in his musings and sat up to stretch his aching muscles, Jophua had taken him in for the night, but the 'bed' he was laying on was harder then the mattress he had to sleep on when he lived in the cupboard under the stairs. Harry grinned suddenly and pulled out his wand. He pointed his wand at the bed and concentrated on transfiguring the bed into something softer, but nothing happened. "Okay... let's try something else. Transfiguration was never one of my strong points anyways..."

"Maybe if I had more light..." Harry lifted his wand again. "Lumos." He cried. The wand tip didn't light. "Lumos!" He whispered more urgently. Again, the wand stayed lifeless and dark. "So my wand doesn't work here? Great." he grumbled.

He glared at the wall and continued talking to himself, "I should probably get to sleep, Jophua was going to take me to the Temple tomorrow…and he said it was a long ways away.

Harry gave the bed an annoyed glance but quickly shrugged and mentally berated himself. These people had taken him in out of the kindness of their hearts, and here he was, complaining about it not being good enough. He sighed again and lay down on the bed, he fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Rikku stared at the water, her face void of all emotion. Harry was gone, and it was her fault. Even if he did survive, and it was unlikely, but even if he did, he didn't know enough about Spira to survive. Add on to the fact that she hadn't told him that his wand was useless here; She blinked back tears, she shouldn't have brought him here.

"Rikku,Fa yna pylg du Rusa."

She looked up, Her brother was leaning over the railing beside her, the boat had just docked at the Oasis. "Kuut. Damm Pops dryd e ys mayjehk. E ys kuehk du ku muug vun Harry. Yc muhk yc drana ec y lryhla dryd ra luimt pa ymeja, E femm muug vun res."

"Frana yna oui kuehk du muug vencd?"Aniki asked.

"Luca. E dumt Tidus E fuimt dyga res drana, yht Harry fyc mecdahehk du sa, cu E drehg drydc frana ra fuimt ku." She tried to smile, but it felt forced."E ruba."

"E femm ku fedr oui." Gippal exclaimed, interrupting the siblings conversation. "Cid's kejah cusa uv uin baubma y haf secceuh. Fa'na kuehk du dno yht cdub dra Cissuhanc bemknesyka, ymdruikr, dryd'c hud fro E's kuehk."

"Fro yna oui kuehk?" Rikku asked looking up at him with a slightly annoyed look in her face.

"Dra Spirans yna rambehk ic fedr yh ubanydeuh dryd luimt buccepmo dyga uid Sin vun kuut. E's eh lrynka uv sygehk cina dra Spirans tuh'd ku pylg uh draen funt yht ynnacd uin baubma."

"Ruf muhk ryc Sin paah pylg drec desa?" Rikku asked, hating that she had to stretch her neck to look up at her once childhood rival.

"Ynuiht drnaa oaync." Gippal replied.

"Drnaa oaync... E ryt vunkuddah ypuid dra desa tevvanahlac padfaah dra dfu funmtc..." She gestured at the two guys, "E sayh cina, E ghuf drana'c yh upjeuic desa tevvanahla, E ghaf dryd frah E vencd taletat du ku du Earth... pid E ryt hajan dygah ehdu ylluihd ypuid fryd ed fuimt sayh frah E kud pylg."

"Ed'c cdnyhka vun cina." Gippal replied, "Oui'na cu ouihk... pid frah oui mavd fa ryt paah dra cysa yka." He gave her a slightly annoyed look, "Oui cruimth'd pa dryd ouihk."

Rikku frowned, "E'ta cdemm pa ouihk, zicd hud yc ouihk."

"Cdemm, ed'c cdnyhka, oui ryja paah kuha vun amajah oaync, Cid's kenm. Oui cruimt pa ymsucd dfahdo oaync umt."

"E ryth'd naymewat frah E mavd zicd ruf silr uv y desa tevvanahla drana fyc. E sayh vun sa, ed'c uhmo paah ceq yht y rymv oaync."

"Cu ruf umt yna oui huf?"

"Ymsucd ceqdaah."

"Drec ec cu cdnyhka... frah oui ryt mavd oui fana uhmo dfu oaync ouihkan dryh sa... huf oui'na mega cajah oaync ouihkan." Aniki gave his sister a half hearted glare, "E cruimt ku du dryd Earth bmyla vun yfrema yht mad oui lydlr ib fedr sa eh yka."

Rikku laughed softly, and then realized why they had been talking to her so much, they were trying to keep her from worrying. "Yhofyoc, E's kuehk du ku lydlr y puyd fedr dra Phychs. Yna oui lusehk fedr sa Kebbym?"

"E'mm lydlr ib fedr oui mydan, E cdemm ryja du saad fedr Cid."

"Ymnekrd, caa oui eh Luca?"

"Caa oui drah."

* * *

Hermione looked up at the strange looking house, it looked more unstable than the Weasleys home. "Are you sure this is where she lives?"

Ron nodded, "Her and her father moved here when she was nine, and I warn you now, if you thought she was strange... Her father is worse."

"Arty's not bad." Ginny interrupted, as she stepped past the two and knocked on the tall bright orange door. "Although, I still find it strange he insists on being called Arty. I called him Mr. Lovegood once and he started laughing hysterically. It was actually rather frightening," She smiled slightly at the memory, "It was the first time I had ever seen Luna look so exasperated at something."

"I can't even picture her looking exasperated..." Ron laughed.

"Oh yeah, Hermione, please don't mention anything about the creatures he looks for not existing... he gets really upset." Ginny said as the door started to open.

"Why hallo there little mud-puppets!" The man cried gleefully.

"Hello Arty." Ginny grinned up at the tall eccentric man, "Is Luna at home?"

Artemus frowned slightly, "Yes she is." He gave the three of them a sad smile.

"Great!" Hermione exclaimed. "Can we talk to her?"

The man frowned, "But she isn't here, she went home."

"But... Isn't this her home?" Ron asked.

"No, she was just staying with me for awhile to get over the grief of losing her Mother to Sin."

Hermione frowned thoughtfully, "But I thought your wife was..."

"Luna told us she had died." Ron finished bluntly.

"My wife?" Artemus the two of them a confused look, "I've never been married before."

"But, Luna's mum-"

"Was my sister-in-law." Artemus finished.

"You're not Luna's Father?" Ginny asked, surprised at this turn of events.

"No, I am her uncle. She came with me from our home to escape the tragedy that had befallen. I'm afraid my memory of the events are still slightly blurred. I'm lucky to remember anything at all, it's only been this last year that I remembered that Ri wasn't actually my daughter. I haven't actually told her that I remember though, because I was afraid she would want me to go back with her."

"Where is she? She took one of our friends with her, and we need him back. It's not safe for him to be out on his own, especially now that You-Know-Who is back at full power." Hermione said, her voice full of urgency.

"You're friend is safe from everyone on this planet who wishes to find him, you will not see him until he wishes to be seen, unless Sin gets him first. But I'm sure Rikku will take good care of him."

"Who's Rikku?" Ginny asked.

"My niece." Artemus frowned at her, "You mean to tell me that although you've been friends with her for nearly six years, she hasn't told you her first name? That's very unlike her."

"Are you saying... that Luna's actual name is Rikku?" Hermione asked, being the first to put together what he had said.

"Exactly. Luna is her middle name, well a nick-name of her middle name." He smiled at the three of them, "I need to go though, I've got a port-key to catch. I'm going looking for Crumple-Horned Snorklacks. Unless of course," He smiled at them invitingly, "Do any of you wish to go with me?"

Hermione stuttered an excuse and quickly said goodbye to the man before she led the two Weasleys away from the house.

* * *

"Harry, it is time to wake up." Luina whispered as she shook the teen slightly.

Harry reached towards the side for his glasses before remembering that he no longer needed them as he had gotten his eyes surgically corrected at the beginning of the summer holidays. "Hello, Luina." he smiled sleepily at the petite brunette woman.

"I have made some breakfast, so you can eat before your long trek up to the temple today."

Harry smiled gratefully and quickly followed her out of the room, he would have to find a way to use his magic later, as his trunk was currently shrunk and unusable. "Good morning, Jophua." He smiled at the man and quickly accepted the plate of food the mans wife Luina placed in front of him.

The married couple watched him, their eyes filled with pain, he reminded them so much of their own son who had been killed by Sin two years ago. "Did any of your memories return last night?" Luina asked softly.

Harry looked up from his plate with a deer in the headlights look. What should he say? He felt terrible about lying to these people when they were being so nice to him. Finally, he decided on a vague answer that didn't involve him lying through his teeth. "I remembered a bit, I remembered that we were on our way to a place called Luca, we had found someone who was effected by Sins toxin and all he remembered was that he was a Blitzball player, so we were going to take him to Luca to see if anyone would recognize him."

"Do you remember what his name was, or the names of anyone on your ship?" Jophua asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, the guy's name was Tidus, and the girls name was..." He paused, not wanting to give out Rikku's name as they may be able to tell she was Al Bhed by her name. "And the only other person I remember was my friend Luna."

"Well that is a start, maybe the rest of your memories will return with some prayers to Yevon." Luina exclaimed, happy for the teen.

"Yes, and if that doesn't work, A boat to Luca is leaving tomorrow." Jophua said.

"Right! The Besaid Aurochs are coming today aren't they?" Luina smiled, she was a bit of a fan of the Aurochs as she had grown up in Besaid.

"They should actually be almost here." Jophua replied. He shifted in his seat and picked up his now empty plate, "We should head to the temple now Harry, before the boat coming from Besaid gets here. Kilika tends to get very busy when there's visitors, and we don't want to be caught in the hustle and bustle if we want to make it to the temple by noon."

Harry nodded and carried his plate to the sink. "Are the Aurochs a Blitzball team?"

"Yes, although they haven't won a game in a very long time." Jophua laughed slightly, "You should see how irritated Lu gets when people mock them."

"Harry, before we go... I have something for you. Wait here, I'll be right back." Jophua shared a long look with his wife and then walked into one of the small back rooms of the tiny cottage. He came back a few minutes later, holding a bundle of clothing. "This is for you, it belonged to our son, but he never got the chance to wear it, so I think you should have it. I think it will fit you, and it wont stand out as much as the black cloak you are wearing now."

Harry accepted the bundle of clothing gratefully, "I'll go change now." He stepped into the room he had slept in the night before and closed the door softly. He was glad he had something to change into, as the weather here was a lot warmer than he was used to and he had been roasting in his cloak. He put the new clothes on and turned to view his reflection in the mirror. It looked as if the clothing had been made for him. He wore baggy black shorts that had many pockets, they went to about five inches past his knees, his tee shirt was an emerald green color with a black vest on over top that was shorter than the shirt itself it also had many pockets. To finish the outfit off he had a red belt with a pouch on one side, and a small empty sheath on the other side. The outfit looked good on him. Harry smiled at his reflection, he hadn't ever had clothing that fit him this well before. He stepped out of the room with a smile, "They fit great, thank you."

Luina and Jophua shared a smile, "We're glad. Do you have a weapon?"

"A weapon? Why would I need a weapon?" Harry asked, folding his cloak over his arm awkwardly.

"To fight the fiends of course..." Luina cut herself off, "Did you forget about the fiends too?"

Harry nodded slightly, Rikku hadn't said anything about fiends, but then again, they had been on the go pretty much steady since he had got here. "What are fiends?"

"The spirits of the dead, when they are not sent to the Farplane by a Summoner, they become angry with the living, and they turn into fiends... terrible monsters that attack the living. It's not safe to go out without a weapon of some sort." Jophua frowned, "Do you have a sphere grid?"

Harry frowned and pulled out the chain that went under his shirt, "Is this it?"

"Good, at least you still have that. We'll have to purchase you a weapon before we go into the forest though, what weapon would you be most comfortable with?"

Harry frowned, he would prefer to use his wand, but since it doesn't seem to work here... "I would have to see what they have. But how would I purchase a weapon? I don't have any money."

Jophua shook his head as if it didn't matter, "I'll buy you one." He said simply.

"No, That would be too much, you've done so much for me already." Harry exclaimed.

"Money is not a problem, Me and Lu are both from wealthy families, please Harry, let us do this for you."

Harry frowned slightly but nodded anyway. "As long as you let me pay you back some day."

Jophua smiled, "I'm sure we can work something out."

"You two should really get going though, if you want to purchase a weapon and leave the village before the Besaid boat gets here."

Jophua grinned, "Right you are. Let's go Harry." He frowned slightly, "You can put your cloak in one of your pockets, they are a lot bigger than they look... I'm not sure how the mages do it, but it's quite handy to be able to fit something huge into something so small. All of the pockets on your outfit have the charm."

Harry smiled and stuck the clothing into one of the pockets in his shorts, Jophua was right, it fit fine and when he patted his shorts you couldn't even feel he had something in the pocket, it also seemed to be weightless. Harry followed the older man to the door and slipped on his dragon hide boots.

"You ready?"

Harry nodded and slipped his wand into his boot, his shrunken trunk was in one of his vest pockets. "I'm ready."

Jophua smiled at everyone he passed on the street, even stopping to say good afternoon to a few of them, until finally they came to be standing in a small shop with a single booth, a petite woman was standing behind it eying Harry critically. "Hello Trin, Can we see your supply of weapons?"

The black haired woman nodded and started pulling out weapons from behind the booth, "Anything in particular?"

Harry eyed the weapons until he found something that seemed to call out to him. It was a golden rod about three feet long with a ruby on each end. "That one." He pointed it out.

"Oh, no one has ever even looked at that one before," Trin smiled, "Why do you want it?"

Harry frowned, and looked over all the other weapons, they all looked much more useful than the small golden rod, but it seemed to call out to him, and he couldn't resist the call. "I'm not sure, I just think that it's the weapon I need to have."

The woman nodded, apparently satisfied with his answer. "I think you'll find the weapon a lot more useful than it looks." She carefully handed him the weapon, "That will be 10,000Gil."

Jophua gasped slightly, that was _a lot_ of money!

Harry instantly went to put the weapon back when the woman held up her hands gesturing for him to stop. "I'll cut down the price by 100Gil for each of these that you take," She gestured to a half hidden box, and grabbed one of the things in it.

Harry gasped, it looked like a snitch, except that it wasn't trying to fly away, it just hovered above her hand. "What do they do?"

"They're an Al Bhed creation that somehow got shipped to me, they are similar to grenades but the are infused with magic, you can tell the element infused in them by the color of the wings. And although they are one of the few Al Bhed devises not banned by Yevon, I do not want them in my shop, and I refuse to make a profit over something that those heathens created."

"Just how big are the pockets on my outfit, Jophua?" Harry asked with a contemplative look on his face.

"They are charmed to hold ninety nine of each object, no matter the size, the pouch on your belt can hold ninety nine of lots of different objects while the pockets on your vest and shorts can only hold ninety nine of one object."

Harry nodded, "How many of those magic grenades to you have?"

"Eighty two."

"I'll take them all." Harry replied.

"Okay, then that will cut the price of your purchase down to 1800Gil."

Jophua smiled at her and payed the required amount. "Before we go, you said that his golden rod was a lot more useful than it looks, what exactly does it do?"

Trin grinned, "Hold the weapon out and squeeze the middle of it." She instructed.

Harry did as he was told and gasped as the two rubies on each side of the weapon turned into crimson colored blades. "Wicked. How do I get the blades to turn back into rubies?"

"Stop squeezing it."

Harry again followed her instructions and loosened his hold on the weapon. The blades retracted instantly into their previous forms. Harry smiled at the woman, and slipped the weapon into the sheath on his belt, strangely enough, it fit perfectly, as if the sheath was made for this weapon. Harry quickly pocketed the Snitch-Grenades, making sure to put them in a pocket that was easily accessable.

"Come on Harry, we should go now, the boat from Besaid will be here anytime and I really want to be out of town before the roads get crowded."

Harry nodded and followed the man down the docks towards the forest.

They had been walking for fifteen minutes before the screaming began. "Sin!" Jophua cried as he took off towards the village, running as fast as his legs would take him.

"Jophua!" Harry shouted worriedly before taking off after the man. His weapon in his hand, blades out. Running full out, he made it back to the village in around six minutes. But Jophua was no where to be seen. "Jophua! Where are you?"

Kilika looked as if it had been hit by a hurricane, but Harry knew that was not the case, he could see Sin in the water beyond the village. Harry felt sick, he had never seen a disaster like this before, and he had never felt so helpless in his life, because usually when there were matters of life and death, it had to do with him... but this, this was different. This was just mindless, complete, annihilation. No wonder Rikku had come to Earth, Harry wasn't sure why she had wanted to come back. "Suddenly, Voldemort doesn't scare me half as much as he used to." Harry murmured to himself. From his spot above the village, he could see a boat docking at the destroyed port. He walked towards it, hoping to himself that Jophua and Luina were alright, but knowing in his heart that there was a very good chance they were dead.

He stopped at the dock and watched as a girl around his age, maybe a year or so younger started dancing, it was beautiful, but it filled him with sadness and he didn't know why. Once it was over he pulled his eyes from the girl and looked around the crowd, hoping to see Luina or Jophua. Instead, his eyes found someone else familiar. "Tidus!" he called out, making his way to the other teen.

The blond teen looked up, his eyes scanning the crowd, He turned to Lulu, "I'll be right back, I know that guy!" he jogged over to the wizard, "Harry! You're alive, what about Rikku and the other Al Bhed? Are they-?"

Harry frowned and looked over the water. "I'm not sure, like you, I was thrown from the boat... but I ended up here in Kilika, while I'm guessing you ended up in Besaid."

Tidus nodded slightly. "I really hate Sin."

"I do to." Harry replied solemnly. He turned, seeing a flash of black hair, "Trin! Have you seen Jophua or his wife Luina?"

Trin nodded, her eyes filling with tears. "They're both gone. Luina was in her house, and it was decimated by the wave... and Jophua, he saved my life, I had been trapped in my store, but he dug me out... and then the ceiling collapsed and he pushed me out of the way, but he didn't get out of the way himself." She broke off into tears and Harry awkwardly patted her on the back. "I'm sorry. They were wonderful people, they helped me a lot."

Trin smiled at him slightly, her eyes tearing up again. "I'm going to go see what I can salvage of my store... Come by if you need anything, any friend of Luina and Jophua is a friend of me." She gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and walked away.

Harry turned back to find Tidus talking to a man with red hair, and a very bright outfit. He walked towards them, "So, Tidus, what are your plans now?"

Tidus turned away from the redhead and smiled slightly, "After we visit the Temple here, I'm heading to Luca, what about you?"

"I'm heading to Luca as well. I'm hoping that's where Rikku went."

The redhead stepped forward, and Harry realized his hair was actually orange, not red. The man smiled at them and looked to the blond. "Tidus, ya know him?"

Tidus nodded, "Yeah..." he paused, knowing about Wakkas intense hate of all things Al Bhed. He turned to Harry and mouthed the words _he hates the Al Bhed._

Harry gave a slight nod and smiled slightly, "My name's Harry."

The man held out his hand, "Name's Wakka, Coach and Captain of the Besaid Aurochs."

"My friend Luina was a fan of you guys..." Harry admitted, giving Wakkas hand a firm shake.

Tidus winced and looked around at the destruction that surrounded them, "Was she... here today?"

Harry nodded and gave a sad smile, "She had been really looking forward to seeing you guys."

"So how do you two know each other?" Wakka asked.

Harry looked towards the blond, " Tidus, our friend Rikku and I got separated a couple days ago, we had been on our way to Luca, hoping that someone would recognize Tidus."

Tidus nodded. "When I had first woke up after being sent here from Zanarkand, Harry and Rikku saved me."

"We had been on a boat that Rikku's father owned when Sin attacked, Tidus and I were thrown overboard... I'm not sure what happened to Rikku." Harry frowned "Do you guys mind if I go with you to Luca? I would probably get lost if I tried to go on my own. I have a worse sense of direction than Rikku."

Tidus snickered. "Does she have a really bad sense of direction?"

"Oh yeah. She got lost taking me to her own Home." Harry smirked, "I used to always see her wondering the halls of our school, and at the time I had thought that she just liked to wonder aimlessly, but now I know that whenever she was wandering, she was actually lost."

"Is that how you two know each other?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah, we met in my fifth year of school, her fourth year. She helped me and a group of friends out, and we've been close friends ever since."

"Where did you go to school?" Wakka asked curiously.

"Uh, you wouldn't know it... it's kind of far away." Harry laughed nervously.

"Try me. I was really good at Geography when I was in school." Wakka smiled proudly.

"Err, it's in a place called Scotland."

Wakka frowned and then shrugged, "Never heard of it."

"Wakka. We need to head to the Inn now, so we can rest up before we head to the temple tomorrow morning."

Harry looked at the speaker, she was very pretty with her long black hair and very pale skin, but she had a strict look that reminded him of Professor McGonagall. "I'll go with you guys, I was on my way to the temple when this happened, but I think I should stay in town today and see what I can do to help." He gestured to the destruction around them. "I can go to the temple tomorrow, I was going to talk to the priests and find out more about this area... you see, it's very different from where I come from."

"Really? Different how?" Tidus asked, as they followed the group through the town to the inn.

"Well, for one thing, magic is very different, and the kind of magic I'm used to using doesn't seem to work here, and since magic is the only thing I'm actually good at fighting with, I have to teach myself how to use a weapon."

"That's got to suck."

* * *

The Order was in a panic, Harry Potter was missing, and no matter how many locater spells they used, they couldn't find him. I meant one of two things, ether he was being protected by a ward or some sort, or he was dead.

Molly Weasley was crying softly in the corner, In his letter he had basically said that he was cutting all ties with them, didn't he know how dangerous it was for him to be out on his own? And he was with Luna of all people, and she wasn't even old enough to use magic out of school.

"Mum, we're back!" Ginny cried, as she walked into the room. Her face was set into a scowl, she still couldn't believe all the lies that Luna had told her over the years.

"Thank goodness!" Molly stood up and pulled her daughter into a hug, "I was afraid you had all decided to stupidly go after him."

"Mum... we found out some things, that are kind of disturbing."

"We went to talk to Luna's father." Hermione admitted.

"Who it turn out, isn't actually her father." Ron added.

"Did you know that her name isn't even Luna?" Ginny asked, her face showing her sadness at the betrayal of trust.

Molly blinked, "Did Mr. Lovegood tell you all this?"

The three teens nodded. Ginny forced a smile, "He was in one of his sane moods today."

"Wait, Luna? As in Luna Lovegood?" Alistar Moody asked urgently. "Why didn't you say he was with Lovegood?" He sighed exasperatedly. "Everyone, call off the search. We wont find Potter."

"What do you mean, 'call off the search'?" Molly screeched.

"Lady Highwind has taken him to her Home-land, and the only other person who can open the portal, would rather be sent to Askaban for the rest of his life than open it for us."

"Lady Highwind?" Molly screeched, "Luna Lovegood is Lady Highwind? Why wasn't I told? I've lived by her family since they moved here!"

Minerva, who had been listening in to the conversation was the one who spoke. "Can you imagine if it had gotten out that an Al Bhed was living among us? The people would swarm her. And can you imagine if Voldemort got his hands on her and forced her to tell him of the Old Magics? It would be disastrous, and not only that, but if something had happened to her, they could break the treaty and allow Sin access to our world."

Molly gasped, "I never thought of it that way..."

"Would they really break the treaty and allow so many people to die?" Tonks asked.

"They may. I know that it must be very difficult for them to keep their world closed off, that is why the Department Of Mysteries is closed off to civilians, only the Al Bhed can control the gateway between worlds, and as much as they try to keep us safe from their world, sometimes things come through, things that they call fiends. Our magic doesn't work on them, so Lady Lovegood has to come in and get rid of them for us."

Alastar sighed, "It takes a lot of magical energy to keep the worlds separated, The current King of the Al Bhed, Lord Cid, explained it to me when he sent his daughter to live here. In order to keep the two worlds separated, they had to make a sacrifice, a very large sacrifice; they had to put a stop to their natural cycle of death. It makes it so when they die, they are forced to wonder the world between life and death, they can not interact with the living unless they give up their humanity and become fiends, and they can not join the dead unless they are sent by a magic user called a Summoner, and few people become Summoners because at the end of a Summoners pilgrimage they have to sacrifice themselves."

"And eventually, when no summoner sends them, the spirits of the dead become angry with the living... and the more anger they feel, the badder the fiend they become." Tonks finished, remembering when she had first seen a fiend. It had been her first time patrolling the DOM. She had been terrified, nothing she did seemed to stop the monster, so she used her wand to amplify her voice and cry for help and then she hid. She had been shocked when two wizards came into the room minutes later with a tiny blond girl, not even in her teens yet. She was even more shocked when the girl jumped forward, grabbed something from the fiend, and then threw it back, causing a small explosion immediately followed by the fiend falling to the ground and exploding into tiny floating lights.

The three teens looked at each other in confusion, they had no idea what was going on. Hermione, being as perceptive as she was noticed something the other two didn't. "Wait, you said that Luna's father is a king... Does that mean that she's a princess?"

Molly, who had forgotten the teens were listening in quickly frowned and tried to usher them out of the room. "It's nothing you three need to concern yourselves with."

Ginny growled low in her throat, "On the contrary, I believe this is something that which concerns me greatly! Or have your forgotten that Luna is one of my best friends?"

Molly sighed, her daughter had a point. She looked over at the other three Order Members in the room, and at their nods, she started explaining what was going on. "Your friend comes from Spira, a different planet that years ago, used to overlap this one."

"Before we go any further, remember, the things we will be telling you are known only to the oldest wizarding families, and the things that happened were a long time ago, so the details may not be entirely correct, as few things in history are." Minerva looked over her glasses at them and nodded at the other three to continue the story.

Tonks nodded and continued where Molly had left off. "An entity, known as Sin appeared one day. It destroyed everything in its wake, leaving the entire planet in ruins. And then, when there was nothing left to destroy on Spira, it turned to the next closest place; it turned to Earth, before it could cross worlds though, it was defeated. The problem was, the woman who defeated Sin said that it was only a temporary defeat, and that it would last for only ten years."

Alastar spoke next, his voice gruff. "The Al Bhed, or what was left of them after Sin had destroyed their city, devised a way to stop Sin from doing to our planet what had been done to theirs. You see, our planets were connected in many ways, so they had to find a way to destroy those connections without destroying both planets. In the end, they managed to destroy all but one of the gateways that let people travel between the planets, leaving only one, which is now held within the Department of Mysteries."

"Why did they leave one of the gateways?" Hermione asked, her voice brimming with curiosity.

"They couldn't destroy them all without destroying both planets as well. They couldn't destroy the energy from any of the gateways though, just the archways that held the energy, so instead, the energy was channeled into the single portal left."

"By doing this, it cut down the chances of Sin getting to our world, but not entirely. The worlds were connected in another way, they were connected through death. The dead from both planets went to the same place. So the Al Bhed made a sacrifice. Because Sin had the ability to come back to life after it's ten year defeat, being that it was stuck in the last place that tied the worlds together, it would have a choice about which world it wished to come back to life in. The Al Bhed knew Sin would choose Earth." Molly stopped and turned away to get control of her emotions. She didn't think that if she had been in her place that she would have been able to make the sacrifice.

"The Al Bhed were extremely advanced in magic and technology before Sin had destroyed their city, so even though they no longer had the technology, they still had the knowledge. They found a way to use their magic to move the spirits who had died in Spira away from the spirits of those who had died on Earth. They created a new place for their planets dead to go. They knew it would have consequences, but they hadn't known what the consequences would be." Alastar's voice held a slight bit of awe.

Minerva took up the lecturing tone she used in her classes. "They found out the consequences when Sin came back to life and started it's rampage again. The dead no longer knew where to go, and got lost in the space between life and death."

Hermione's eyes widened, and a second later, so did Ron's and Ginny's. "Are you saying that these people actually managed to change where people go when they die?"

"I'm saying exactly that." Alastar sighed. "They could have easily changed things back how they were meant to be, but they refused, as it would allow Sin to come into contact with our world; and they wouldn't allow that to happen."

Tonks smiled slightly, "They still allow people to cross over between the worlds though, but usually only in the years when Sin is gone. "Lady Highwind came here with her Uncle Tytto a month after Sin was defeated the last time."

"Why have I never found any of this in the history books?" Hermione demanded.

"It was taken out of the history books, no one wanted to chance someone finding out how to activate the portals on our side." Tonks said. She was proud of her knowledge, it had allowed her to have some interesting jobs that she wouldn't have gotten otherwise.

"Then how do you all know about it?" Hermione asked.

"Sin only appeared around five hundred years ago, our time. So the older wizarding families still have the knowledge of what it was like when the worlds were merged."

"So you're saying Loony Lovegood is actually Rikku Highwind who happens to come from a entirely different planet that she has now taken our best friend to?" Ron exclaimed, finally coming out of his shock at the information overload.

"Honestly, Ronald. Don't you ever pay attention?" Hermione huffed.

"So is there always an Al Bhed on this side of the gateway to deal with the fiends that come through?" Ginny asked, surprising everyone that she was actually following the conversation.

"For the most part, yes. But not always, we have a special team that we call in to deal with the fiends when the Al Bhed are not around. Because while our magic is useless against them, physical combat works surprisingly well." Tonks looked over at Alastar, wondering if he would tell the teens.

Alastar nodded gravely, "I was the leader of one of the combat squadrons, when a much larger fiend came through the gateway... there was no way we have won. I was the only survivor."

* * *

Rikku leaned over the side of the boat, ignoring everyone that passed her by. At least she didn't have to worry about the other Al Bhed treating her different, as they didn't know who she was. They all thought their _princess _was twenty years old, not fifteen. She had overheard a bunch of them talking about her, while she was in the room and had to stop herself a couple times from laughing. Of course, when Gippal finally caught up with her he would probably give away who she was right away, just out of spite. They had always been rivals, and now it was worse, because he was older and more experienced. Rikku silently cursed the time difference between the worlds.

"Hey you! You're blocking my view."

Rikku looked up with a startled expression. "Huh? Go around you big meany!"

"Cdibet pnyd." The guy pushed past her rudely and made his way up the stairs to the upper deck of the ship.

Rikku narrowed her eyes, the guy looked really familiar, but if it was who she thought it was, why was he being mean? She followed him up the stairs and leaned against the railing watching him with a critical eye.

A few minutes later he noticed her. "What do you want?"

"Nice to see you too, Buddy."

He stood up a little straiter and eyed her suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" Rikku gave him a sad look, "I mean sure, I'm a little younger than I should be, and I've been gone for around... I think they said it was around eleven years... but still. I had held out hope that my own best friends would remember me..."

Buddy blinked and took a better look at her, "Princess?" he then laughed, "You're so tiny and kid sized!"

Rikku grimaced, "I'll show you kid sized!" She shook her fist menacingly, taking a step in his direction.

Buddy's face broke into a big smile, "It really _is_ you! Why do you look so young?"

"You know the legend of the Kyda-Fyo?"

He frowned slightly, "Isn't that part of the legend that says Spira used to be connected to another planet some thousand years ago?"

"Yeah..." Rikku smiled her trademark I-know-something-you-don't-know smile. "About that, it's not actually a legend. I've been on that other planet for the last six and a half years."

"But you've been gone for eleven years, not six and a half."

"Time moves differently on Earth."

"Earth?"

"Yeah, it's what the other planet is called."

"So you're saying the legend is actually real? All of it?"

"Well, most of it. Yeah." Rikku sighed, "It's the real reason the Al Bhed are hated by the other Spirans... although I think Yevon has them all so brainwashed that they honestly think we're bad because of our usage of Machina."

"Stupid Yevonites..." Buddy hissed, "It's not bad enough that Sin constantly tries to wipe us out; no, they have to constantly try to wipe us out as well." He looked up, "Is that why Sin comes after us more than the other Spirans? Because we're the ones who stopped it from reaching the other planet?"

"I think so," Rikku replied. "but it's also why Sin never completely wipes us out. Because it knows that we are also the only ones who know how to allow it access to Earth. You'll have noticed that while Sin constantly kills our people, it never attacks our home, even though it knows where it is."

"I had always wondered about that, but I had never thought the legend could be real. Does that mean that our people are truly Spira's guardians?"

"Yeah. We are the only ones who can grant other people access to our world through the Kyda-Fyo."

They both fell into silence, the waves crashing against the side of the ship the only sound, until minutes later Buddy spoke, "Princess, why did you come back?"

Rikku frowned. "Please Buddy, call me Rikku. I don't want people to know who I am; I've come to like being treated like a normal person." She gave him a half smile and drifted off into thought. "I've been attending a school of magic for the past five years, and while there, I met someone. His name is Harry."

"Did he hurt you? Is that why you came back? If so, you had better tell me where the Kyda-Fyo is so I can kill him."

Rikku laughed, "Were you always this overprotective- wait don't answer that. And no, Harry never hurt me, He wouldn't ever do that. He's the heroic type of person... If he was actually from here, he would probably be a summoner." She looked into the distance contemplatively before shaking herself from her thoughts. "In that world he's hailed as a hero. More well known than even Uncle Braska." Rikku ignored her now older friends gasp and continued. "There is an evil man out to kill him though, a man who the world had believed to be dead. It's Harry's destiny to defeat this man."

"So what does this have to do with you coming back?"

"I was given a mission. I was told to bring Harry here and teach him our magics."

"Who gave you this mission?" Buddy asked.

Rikku smiled wistfully and replied, "The only Earthling who has been to Spira and not only learned our magic, but also become a summoner." She paused dramatically. "Albus Dumbledore."

* * *

**Sorry for the _long_ delay, I had honestly completely forgotten about this fic until I got an email a week or so ago asking if I was ever planning on updating. Thank you for reminding me!**


End file.
